Never Sleep, Never Die
by Seito
Summary: How do you stop Death? I do not want to be left alone again.Oh how I love thee. (“Rest now. We can talk later.”“Don’t wanna,” “Why not,” “Cause if I don’t sleep, then you won’t die right? You’ll always be here...”) Major Hints of S


Mesa no own Naruto. Mesa no own song, "Fake Wings" from .Hack//Sign.  
  
Takes place about a few years after Naruto (whenever that is). Sasuke and Naruto are probably on the Chuunin Level. Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes you find. Yet I think that covers it.  
  
Just a note. To the person who review my "No Longer a Demon" poem under the name of luv u. Since there's no second chapter or anything. I like your poem. But you better check your spelling. That or ask someone to proof read it if you even decided to post it. I didn't expect it to be Kiba though...  
  
Ah anyway onto the story.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
-Never Sleep, Never Die-  
  
-------------------------------  
  
How do you stop death?...  
  
I do not want to be left alone again...  
  
Do not leave me in the dark...  
  
Oh how I love thee...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
It was a simple mission. It was only ranked as class C mission. Just get rid of some stupid bandits in a nearby town's forest. It was nothing too hard. Both boys could handle it. They had done it countless times before. But of course, nothing is ever truly as simple as it seems...  
  
Things went wrong... very wrong...  
  
The bandits weren't as small as they were said to be. They were more crueler, craftier, and sneakier then both boys thought they could be. There was just too many of them.  
  
//"Sasuke! Watch out!"//  
  
They suffered greatly because of that...  
  
//"NARUTO!"//  
  
~*~  
  
Endless white...  
  
Sasuke hated it. It was too white, too holy, and so much unlike him. He was the darkness of the night, yami, the moon, the negative, the yang, the pure and eternal darkness. White was not his color. Black and blue were his colors. The endless of whiteness was too much for him. It was so...different from him. It was so...much like Naruto.  
  
The said boy was currently unconscious, lying in the white hospital bed. Stark white bandages wrapped around the round shape head, the vivid yellow hair nearly hiding it from view. However Sasuke knew those weren't the only bandages on Naruto. The heavy baby blue blanket covered the rest from view. The brilliant blue eyes were closed; the tan eyelids hid them from the world. The wounds were near fatal. Naruto had lost more then enough blood. The doctors said there was a slim chance he would wake up and even slimmer chance of Naruto recovering. But Sasuke would not give up. So he sat. Uchiha Sasuke sat by his teammate and friend's, Uzumaki Naruto, beside as Naruto's last hours clicked away.  
  
Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist. How could he have been so stupid?! He let his guard down. There was still one bandit left. Sasuke didn't notice him, too exhausted from the battle. Both boys were badly hurt and on the very last bit of their charka. Naruto especially. The number of bandits reported nearly doubled when Sasuke and Naruto took them on. The bandit knowing full well that he was going die anyway, poured the last of his charka into one final attack. He was determined to take at least on the boys with him. That bandit just so happened to a missing-nin from the Hidden Grass village. He attacked. Thousands of razor sharp blades of grass were sent towards Sasuke. Naruto, noticing this, shouted a warning to his friend. Sasuke turned to look, his eyes widening in realization as his body refused to more. Naruto began to move. At the last minute he pushed Sasuke out of the way, taking the blunt of the attack. He had used his body as a shield.  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto again and wonder slightly on the reasons to why he fell in love with the blond hair ninja. Sasuke could sit there and point out every single fault he found in the boy before he would being to realize the fact he was probably the only who knew half of those faults in the first place. Naruto was too oblivious to notice it and no one watched Naruto as closely as Sasuke did. Maybe Iruka-sensei but definitely not as much as Sasuke. Sasuke noticed some of the smallest things, like how Naruto would leave his door open when in a hurry, how the his window was never closed, how peaceful Naruto looked when he slept, how much pain the blond felt, how his mask would fall off when he thought he was alone, or how there was a small fire that sparkled when Naruto saw a challenge (whether is be because of Sasuke or the thoughts of a new mission and/or training) and the sadness the glazed the eyes when people ignored him. Sasuke noticed everything. At first he thought maybe he was feeling sick, but when he started to watch Naruto with a train eye every single day, a small feeling tugging in his heart. Worry Sasuke guess. It wasn't long before Sasuke came to the conclusion and (with great difficulty) admitted that he like no wait LOVE Naruto. Once or twice there was a fleeing thought that this was all a dream. Getting to know Naruto, spending time training or just hanging out with Naruto, falling in love, Sasuke hoped with all his heart that this wasn't just an elaborate dream and that he would wake up one morning to fine himself still alone and a stranger to Naruto. Now if he could only work up the courage to tell Naruto. Sasuke let out a soft but bitter laugh. Funny how Sasuke has seen his parents' death, been nearly killed countless times, save Naruto's life countless times and at the same time put his own in danger, been outnumbered, AND practically dead twice in his entire life, yet he still couldn't work up the courage to tell Naruto how he felt. Fear? Perhaps. Hatred? Could live with. Rejection? Dead scare of. Broken friendship? Even worse.  
  
Sasuke snapped out of his half dazed-dream state. He would not fall asleep, not while Naruto was hurt. It was his fault. He should have been aware of his surrounding. He should have noticed there was a one more bandit still standing. He should have been the one saving Naruto, not the other way around. Sasuke felt guilty. He was also in denial. Naruto wouldn't die. This wasn't the first time (nor will it probably be his last) that Sasuke was afraid. The death of his parents came close but nothing like this. Sasuke was scared at the fact that Naruto would never know and that Naruto would disappear. He would lose his sun and be consumed by darkness again. No Naruto couldn't die. He wouldn't leave Sasuke in the darkness again. He promised. But as the hours slowly ticked on, Sasuke felt his strong resolve ebb away.  
  
Death was close....  
  
-----------------------  
  
Shine bright morning light  
  
Now in the air the spring is coming  
  
Sweet blowing wind  
  
Singing down the hills and valleys  
  
----------------------  
  
There are many myths and legends about Death. Some say it's quick and painless. All suffering and sadness you felt before in your life melts away. They also say you see your life flash by or every right and every wrong you've done on a scale, weighting it, to see if you go to Heaven or to Hell. Then the question of what Death is arises. Some say it's the time where you leave your physical body and start your journey to afterlife. Many believe it is just nothingness, which takes your soul and leads it to its rest. Stories of the West call it the Grim Reaper, a cloaked figure who leads those dead to rest after showing you your life. Some say it's a black angel, who will be your guide to Heaven or Hell. Myths of the old Greek claim it is three old hags, who spin and weave the thread of your life and then cut it to end your life. No one knows. Only the dead do. But none are alive to tell such a tale.  
  
Fate and Destiny weave a long and complicated future. Whether it is bright or dim, no one knows from sure. When Fate runs out of thread for her loom, it is a person's life that she has just finished. You can look back at the beautiful tapestry of a person life and see everything the person has done, the people he has touched, the deeds and achievements he has received. For every mistake on the tapestry, represent every wrong that person has done. The color tells how pure the person's soul was. For those condemn to Hell his soul will be black. The tapestry will be completely black, except for the small corner at the top. After all for every soul that is born, they always start off completely pure. For some who has done good deeds from beginning to end, never asking for anything in return, theirs would be white. And for the souls who waver during life it will be a shade of blue. The darker the color of blue, the more tainted the soul. The lighter the color is, the purer the soul it. Some tapestries also have pictures on. Usually it's something that greatly represents something special or meaningful in their lives and usually in the form of a symbol, like an animal that represents the person.  
  
But if it is a person fate to die, then why bother to live? If the reason to why we are created is to simply die then why bother to live? Yet there is a reason why mortals try to live. It simple. THEY LIVE TO ACHIEVE THEIR DREAMS. THEY LIVE TO GET OTHERS TO NOTICE AND ACKNOWLEDGE THEM. That is why they live. We live to achieve the dreams that we set for us. We want people to acknowledge us when we do something wonderful, whether it is something simple like painting a picture or discovering a cure for cancer. We always someone to hold us when we're scare at night and tell us it's alright. We live to see the sun rise and set each day and to enjoy those brilliant colors. To see the white clouds roll by and feel the gentle breeze blow. To hear music of feelings coming from a beautiful song and to feel the love of parents and family. We live for many things. With each new person, the reason changes. With the turn of each new day, new dreams are born. That is why we continue to live despite the fact we are doomed to die.  
  
----------------  
  
Keep your eyes on me  
  
Now we're on the edge of hell  
  
Dear my love, sweet morning light  
  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther then I  
  
-----------------  
  
Sasuke shivered. Something was on the wind, something wicked. Someone or something was coming. He didn't know what but he didn't like it. What ever it was, it sent chills down Sasuke's spine. The feeling of dread double and there was a sharp pain his chest. The room almost seemed to spin as the sharp pain in his heart grew. Sasuke felt slightly dizzy but didn't move from his spot. What was this growing pain in his heart? Why did it feel like, everything was dark, like he was alone? He looked over to Naruto. There was a peaceful expression on the blond face. Suddenly all of the dread and pain Sasuke felt, disappeared. Peace and warmth filled his heart and soul again. But the nagging feeling that something was coming, refused to leave Sasuke's mind. He reached for Naruto's tan hands, taking him into his pale ones. Naruto felt warm as always. His hands were never cold like Sasuke's. Unexpectedly there was a gust of wind. Sasuke turned to the glass window. He didn't remember opening it. In fact he was sure it was closed and locked shut. However what he saw, turned him even paler then usual.  
  
Standing in on the windowsill was a silhouette with wings. The white curtains flapped around violently from the sudden wind. Black leathery dragon-like wings were stretched out behind, giving a slight menacing appearance to figure. A long sleeve black robe trimmed with gold and reached the feet, swayed in the rough wind. The onyx silk ribbon-like sash embellish in a silver outline flew around, dancing in the harsh wind. Long black hair danced in the wind, as dull empty black eyes stared at Sasuke. Sasuke felt like he was staring at an bottomless abyss. The figure, girl guessed Sasuke from the shape of her body and small round face, shifted her attention to Naruto. Her wings folded so she could get into the room, but quickly reopened as she floated over to Naruto. Her pale white hand touching Naruto's face, tracing his cheeks.  
  
Suddenly panic and a small amount of jealously filled Sasuke. He didn't know why he was panicking but he was. Something told him, that if he didn't stopped that girl right now, he would never tell Naruto how he felt. Before he could stop himself, words came tumbling out of his mouth.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Onyx eyes snapped in his direction. Sasuke gulped as he felt those eyes practically bore holes in him. Was this how people felt when he stared and glared at them? Probably not. Well not as much as right now. The girl waited patiently for whatever Sasuke was going to say. Her eyebrow was raise in question. How could this mortal see her? Seeing as Sasuke didn't say anything, the girl returned her attention to Naruto. Her hand was placed right over Naruto's heart. Sasuke watched as a ball of light seem to free itself from Naruto's heart.  
  
The ball of made of pure energy. It was white. Not a pure white, but a white. Sasuke could see there was a hint of blue in the sphere. To his surprised there wasn't one sphere but two. The second one, was larger then the white sphere, but it ¾ black and ¼ white. It gave a red glow around it. The girl reached into the two spheres and drew out a long piece of thread from each one. The thread was a grayish color and Sasuke could see that the gray was turning darker and darker. Soon it would be completely black.  
  
"Wait! Who are you?! What are you doing to Naruto?!"  
  
The girl stopped again. Shifting her attention back to Sasuke whose mind started to work again. A frown appeared on the girl's face. She thought it was a mistake that the boy could see her before. It was obvious that this mortal most definitely could see her.  
  
"You can... see me...?" she asked in a deadpan voice. It didn't hide the disbelief wasn't hidden though. Words came out slightly sluggishly for she wasn't used to taking to mortals. The dialect and language was different from what she was used to.  
  
"Who are you," Sasuke repeated. His hand reached for a kunai incase the girl tried to do something. The girl turned and fully face Sasuke. The thread disappeared and the two spheres went back into Naruto's body. The dark black eyes of the girl narrowed. She didn't know how this boy could see her. She was supposed to be invisible to all mortals except for her charge at the time. Yet this boy standing in front of her could see her. Why is that?  
  
"I am...Death...," she said. The tone of the voice remained the same, deadpan and sluggish.  
  
Sasuke stared at her. She paid no attention to him. She was more so curious how this mortal boy could see when no living mortal could. "How...can you ...see me...mortal," she asked. Sasuke was at lost. Was he not supposed to be able to see her? It was kinda hard to miss her in the first place. She stood out in his opinion. "Well..." she asked, still waiting for the answer.  
  
"How can I not see you? You're as plain as day to me. Now what are you doing to Naruto," he demanded. His own voice was just as dead as hers but with a demanding, protective edge.  
  
Death just stared at him. "His...time is...up. I will...take ...him to...Death's Door," she answered. Sasuke's black eyes snapped wide in shock. She couldn't! She couldn't take Naruto away!!  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Death took a step back, her own onyx eyes widening in slight surprised. Never had she seen such protectiveness in a mortal before. Then again she never met a mortal who could see her, when they weren't her charge.  
  
"What does... this boy mean... to you," she whispered. Despite what the legends and myths said, she did have a heart. She often refused to take small children and people who meant more then the world to someone. Of course Fate-sama was often mad at her after that... but she really didn't care. She followed her own rules after all.  
  
Sasuke paused for a moment. He knew he had to tell Death. If he didn't, she would take Naruto away. He searched for the right words to say. "Naruto..." he started. "Naruto is the sun to me. He is my light in my darkness. There were more then once did he save me from my rage and revenge. He saved me countless times from my darkness."  
  
"Is that...all," asked Death. If that was all her charge meant to this boy she would have to take him. The mortal boy could find another sun in another mortal. It wasn't too hard.  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes. "No," he said hoarsely. "I guess I... that is..."  
  
Death's eyebrow raise again. Sasuke was practically choking on his words. If he couldn't even tell her, how on earth was he supposed to tell Naruto?! "I love him," he whispered softly. It was faint but there. Death had to almost strain her ears to hear him, and her hearing was more sharper then most mortals. "There isn't anything I won't do for him. Just please don't take him away."  
  
Death blinked, once, twice, three times. Were mortals usually this protective and willing to give when it came to the ones they love? Probably not. These two were probably a special case. If her charge wasn't dying, Death had a good feeling these two were tied together by the fable red string. Unexpected thoughts of soul mates dawn on her and she paled a bit. If they were soul mates, Death was looking at leading two, not one, souls to Death's Door. She did not want to do that. Not to mention the boy in front of her looked like he was willing to offer his soul in exchange for her charge's one. Oh why did she have to have that little spot for these kind of mortals? Fate-sama will not be pleased if she messed up someone's tapestry again. She knew how much time the lady put into her work. Oh well. As she said before, she followed her own rules, not the ones set before her. She would pay the consequence if it meant two who were meant to be together were together. Death did believe in second chances, which is why rebirth often took place to those who deserved it.  
  
"Very well," she spoke softly. "I will...not take...him from you. But...you must tell him how... you feel... or I will...take him from...you." She meant her threat. She would not receive punishment for her just two watch these two mortals NOT get together.  
  
Sasuke nodded numbly. He didn't think she would have agreed. Sound fair enough. Anything to keep Naruto here. He didn't want Naruto to die. Naruto was his sun. Sasuke couldn't live without Naruto, nor could he imagine how he had done so in the first place.  
  
A bright light then filled the room. Sasuke shield his eyes from the brightness. When he opened them the first thing he notice much like an angel Naruto looked with the light falling on him like that. When he looked back at Death he was taken aback that Death no longer stood there. Well at least she didn't look the same as she did when they first met. Death's appearance had change. The black robe was now a white robe, the gold trimming still there. The black slash was now a silver and white rope belt that ended in tassels. The black hair was now a pure white color, the black eyes now a sparkling blue. The leathery dragon-like wings were now bird- like with white soft feathers.  
  
Sasuke didn't understand. Death (Sasuke wasn't sure if the girl was "Death" anymore) smile. "Don't worry...I'm Death and yet... now I'm... Life. The other... half of... Death."  
  
"Life," said Sasuke. Death, now Life, just smiled. The sphere of energy that came from Naruto's body appeared again. Again Life drew two threads, on from each sphere. The grayness of the thread had increase making it almost like black. A soft glow from Life's hands took place as the thread became lighter, not darker. White was turning to the thread, the grayness already fading. As soon as it was completely white, Life let go of the threads. The threads returned back to its sphere and went back into Naruto's body. On the bed, Naruto slowly began to move. Life turned to back Sasuke.  
  
"Remember...tell him...or I will...be back," she whispered. Then there was gust of wind and she was gone.  
  
---------------  
  
Shine bright morning light  
  
Now in the air the spring is coming  
  
Sweet blowing wind  
  
Singing down the hills and valleys  
  
-----------------  
  
Death/Life soon found herself in a dark room. A soft glow overcame her again. Once more her appearance changed. The white hair became a sun-kissed brown as the brilliant sapphire eyes faded to an amethyst color. The white robe became a pale blue color with a navy sash. One of the white bird-like wings, turned black. It became dragon-like and leathery white the other wing remained the white bird-like with feathers.  
  
The room was a dark navy blue. There where countless small lights that glowed in the distant like that stars in the sky. It was almost like she was suspended in space. However she knew that she wasn't here to enjoy the beauty of the room. This room was special. She was the only one let into this room beside the owner of the room.  
  
In the center of the room, next to the great wooden loom. Sitting in front of the loom with a woven basket of thread next to her, sat a lady. She greatly resembled what Life looked like just a few seconds along. There was long white hair, mixing with the pale lavender dress. Small pale hands weaved thread quickly. Death/Life kneeled down. Her right knee was up with her right hand resting on top of it. Her head bowed slightly, the sun- kissed brown hair cascading onto the floor like a waterfall.  
  
// "Forgive me Fate-sama. I've ruin the tapestry again." //  
  
Fate turned around. Death/Life didn't meet the pale blue eyes. However she didn't expect these next words.  
  
//That is alright, my daughter. Hotaru get off the ground.//  
  
Death/Life whose name we know now as Hotaru, snapped her head up. Alright?! Since when letting go her charge was alright?! It never was. She was always scolded when she did that. Then she saw the tapestry that her adopted mother was still weaving. It was a white tapestry with that faded into a light blue and back to the white. There were a few red strands woven into the Her violet eyes widen in shock.  
  
// "That boy's tapestry. You're not finished with it!!"//  
  
Fate smiled as her adopted daughter began to stuttered in shock. // "If y- you weren't done, then why-y did you sent me to that boy-y.// Hotaru was at a complete lost. If Fate wasn't done with that boy's tapestry, then that meant it wasn't his time to die. But if it wasn't his time to die then why did Fate sent her to him? She was very confused right now. Nothing made much sense.  
  
// "I know,"// replied Fate.  
  
// "But I could have actually brought him here."//  
  
Fate smiled again. // "I knew you wouldn't have done that. You have a soft spot for those kind of cases. Beside take a very good look at the tapestry again."//  
  
Hotaru did that. She noticed that it wasn't just one tapestry, but two. At the top, two pure white tapestries were separate. But as the two tapestries continued onwards they merged into one, a thick red thread, binding the two tapestries until they became one. One tapestries was white and light blue, the other was a darker shade of dark blue. The colors began to mix and swirl together. // "They were soul mates?"// Shock began to run through Hotaru's mind again. This was very confusing.  
  
// "Yes Hotaru. They are. It has been like that since they've met for the first time. The red thread that binds them is stronger then any I've seen. Even you won't stop them from finding each other. I think it's a match well made by my sister, Destiny. They're kindred souls who know each other's suffering and pain. Nothing will stop them, and nothing will break their love. They'll a formidable team as ninjas and canon couple as lovers. I believe Hotaru, that even you, you who has said to be the strongest of all of us. You who are feared and loved by the mortals then any of us. You who is both Death and Life, Light and Dark, Peace and Chaos. I believe you wouldn't be able to stop them."//  
  
Hotaru fell silent. It was probably true. She could feel the love that black-hair boy had for her charge. She agreed with her adopted mother and felt very good that she decided to not to take her charge. She was right. She would have been leading two souls to her doors if she did. A smile graced her face for the first time this night as she let out a sigh of relief. 'By the stars[1], thanks goodness I decided not to take him,' she thought.  
  
She looked again at the tapestry her adopted mother was weaving. On the ever-changing background of dark blue, light blue, red, and white, was a picture. It was incomplete seeing as the tapestry is also incomplete but you tell what the picture was.  
  
It was a picture of a fallen angel with black feather wings with a nine- tail fox demon curled up next to him, sleeping together in each other's embrace.  
  
----------------  
  
Keep your eyes on me  
  
Now we're on the edge of hell  
  
Dear my love, sweet morning light  
  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther then I  
  
-----------------  
  
Naruto opened his brilliant bright cerulean eyes. He blinked rapidly to adjusted to the bright light in his face on the ceiling. Panic overcame him quickly as he didn't recognize his surrounding and where on earth was SASUKE!! 'Oh don't tell me he died. Please don't tell me he died. Don't tell me died when I was sleeping. Don't tell me he's dead,' Naruto quickly prayed as panic continue to wash over him.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
As quick as panic came, it left as relief swept over Naruto taking its place as panic. Sasuke was sitting right next to him. With the exception of a few minor scraps and bandage, the child prodigy looked find. But why did he looked like he just saw death in eyes?  
  
"Sasuke," he asked. Worry was laced right into the words but Naruto wanted to make sure this wasn't just a dream.  
  
Sasuke gave him on of his rare and soft smiles. Naruto was probably the only he gave these smiles to so willing. But other things were on Sasuke's mind. Like how Naruto was really alright. The deep burden that Sasuke had felt on him since he arrived at the hospital with Naruto in tow, finally lifted off him. "Aa," he asked. "Rest now. We can talk later."  
  
Naruto numbly shook his head. Though relief had replaced the panic that Sasuke was dead, the fear the deep rooted dear from the time of Sasuke supposed death from Haku how many years ago, still held it's place. It was the fear that Sasuke would one day disappear or die. Before Naruto could tell him how he felt. That's why he went after Sasuke went he left the village to seek Orochimaru. That why he went berserk when he thought Sasuke died from Haku's needle. That is why he tried hard to seek Sasuke recognition and approval. Nope he wouldn't not go to sleep, not matter how tried he felt. "Don't wanna," he mumbled.  
  
"Why not," asked Sasuke. As relieved as Sasuke felt, Naruto need his rest.  
  
"Cause if I don't sleep, then you won't die right. You'll always be here..." mumbled Naruto. His brilliant bright cerulean starting to droop.  
  
Sasuke smiled again. He then remembered his promise.  
  
"Say Naruto?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I have something to tell you..."  
  
~*~ Owari~*~  
  
[1] Aa, well Hotaru is an angel and it is unclear whether there is a god (in this story). She probably on the same rank if there was such a thing as God in this story. If not why thank someone who she probably views as family. Stars are still higher then her (mainly because they're out of her reach still) something like that. Please don't kill me for ending it there. **Ducks under a random flying objects.** I swear I was going to end here. I'm sure you can just what is going to happen. The confessing of love ect. Just don't kill me!!  
  
Umm a note on Death/Life AKA Hotaru. As I'm sure you're all confused. Hotaru is both Death and Life, an angel in between so the balance doesn't become tipped.. Basically meaning she can either kill you or heal you. She doesn't appear at every single person's death. Only those of noble souls, and 3rd and 4th Hokage. You get the picture. (By the way the scary monster/thing that you saw when the 3rd was about to give his life is not Hotaru. She was actually there after. What you saw is what said to be Death. It's actually just the form of the seal. Well for this story that how it works.) Hotaru has three forms. When taking someone's soul to her doors (Death's Door) she in Death's form. (Black dragon-like wings, black robe, ect) When healing someone, like Naruto, she is in her Life form. (White bird-like wings, white robe, ect). When neither and to show that she is the middle of Death and Life, she in a half form. (One wing black and dragon-like, the other white and bird-like, ect). As for the name Hotaru. Well I just happen to like it and didn't want to keep calling her, Death/Life or girl. She considered Fate-sama as her adopted mother. Hotaru has no memories of how she came to be, (whether she had parents or whether she was just created). I hope that helps with anyone who's confused.  
  
As the long pauses between the words and // "talking"// between the lines. I have it as, Hotaru and Fate-sama, speaking as more ancient language. // this symbols that ancient tongue. Which is why Hotaru was speaking so sluggishly with pauses to Sasuke. She doesn't normally speak to mortals so she isn't used to speaking in the more modern language that mortals now use.  
  
Forgive the whole death, fate, tapestries, and the reason why humans live rambling in the middle of the story. It really doesn't affect the story if you don't read it...  
  
Anyway please review!! ^^ 


End file.
